


A Betrothal Come Death

by Valkyri (orphan_account)



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), 終焉ノ栞プロジェクト | Shuuen no Shiori Project
Genre: Blood, Crossover, F/F, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Valkyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B-ko and the members of the occult club decide to do one found on the internet - the Sachiko Ever After charm. They are sent to another space, another dimension, and B-ko sees a side of D-ne that she wished she had never seen.</p>
<p>A birthday gift for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Betrothal Come Death

A gentle breeze seemed to sweep by B-ko’s bare legs. It created a chill down her spine, one concocted by the feeling of pure terror and the metallic smell of the blood trickling down her cheek. Her mind was foggy, mangled – she woke up, drowsy with heavy eyes, feeling nothing but the consistent pounding that rattled in her head. She couldn’t even recollect the sort of situation she was in, giving her heart time to beat at a steady pace before explosion. Her head bobbed, her mind desperately trying to twist back into reality but her eyes fighting to stay closed.

Then, she tried to move her hands, only to realize that they were secured behind her back. The rope that tied them together burned against her frail skin, rubbing raw the harder she tried to break them free. It was then when she finally snapped out of her daze, her mind taking control and absorbing her dark, dank surroundings. Her arms and legs grew heavy, numb, horripilation the only feeling trickling down them. She tried to stand, but she only ended up tripping on herself. Her ankles were bound just as her wrists were, her socks easing the rough, blistering surface of the rope. She fell onto her aching, raw knees, the wood of the floor scratching against them, and her face landed on something soft, cold, wet. A sharp, metallic smell filled her nostrils, her senses. She tried to lean herself up, her knees digging deeper into the rotting wood in a desperate attempt to lift herself, and saw exactly what it was that eased her fall.

A-ya. His bloodied, mushed intestines were sprawled across his body, collecting a colony of maggots and flies to its domain. A knife, wet with his own blood presumably, protruded from his head, securely fastened in his left eye socket. An arm was twisted in an unnatural angle, and a leg was missing from the knee down, replaced by a pool of blood. The smell was unimaginable, one the clung to the senses and boiled them down to curdle. B-ko’s scream was blood-curdling.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she scurried as far away from his body as she could manage. Something trickled off her eyebrow, and bugs seemed to crawl underneath her skin. Her eyes, red and puffy, shot out gushes of tears as she continued to whine and moan, washing away the blood that stained her pure cheeks. The room was dark; the only light came from a candle that illuminated A-ya’s mangled body. It was all she could see.

The last thought of his living face flooded her mind. She had woken up, much like she had done moments ago, but that time A-ya hovered over her, shaking her back into lively consciousness. He had explained to her, then, that their occult charm – the Sachiko Ever After charm – they had practiced amongst themselves and their friends, C-ta and D-ne, was successful…unfortunately. A spirit had informed him before he had found her that the charm, instead of everlasting friendship as was promised, sent them into the supernatural landscape of Heavenly Host Elementary, a separate entity that captured and tortured souls that wandering themselves in. They were trapped, and their fates were decided at that point...they were all meant to die painfully and experience that pain for the rest of eternity. Of course, B-ko didn’t believe him; she thought her three friends simply plucked her from the school during the earthquake, where a ceiling panel ripped from above and smacked her in the head, and planted her in a haunted house just to scare her.

She believed him now.

In the midst of a sob, B-ko heard the creak of an opening door echo through the shadows. Her heart demanded to burst from her chest, knocking and beating at the strength of a bear. Rhythmic footsteps clacked against the rotting floor, and B-ko inhaled enough air to almost burst her lungs. Clack…clack…clack…closer and closer…

A pair of legs became visible in the light, stained with blood and feet covered with familiar shoes…shoes of a familiar school uniform. Shoes that resembled B-ko’s. Their skirt was torn, fraying, and a pipe soaked with scarlet blood dangled in their hand. B-ko bit her tongue. She knew. She knew who it was. She didn’t want it to be them. Her fears, however, were confirmed when the pipe disappeared into the shadows, only for it to slap into A-ya’s infested intestines, lodging itself within. Their face and black locks gleamed in the light.

D-ne.

“B-ko…” D-ne croaked, her voice monotone. Her eyes, glistening with the dancing flame of the candle, were dull. Void of any sparkle of life. Her face was stained with blood, particles of flesh sprinkled like confetti. There was a gash down her forearm where maggots began to roost, the area black from bruising and the entirety slowly transitioning from peach to purple.

              “D-ne…?’ B-ko whimpered, constricting herself as much as she could. She must’ve been involuntarily biting her lip, for she could taste the metallic taste of her own blood. Or was that A-ya’s?

              D-ne let out a toothy grin, which showcased three spaces where single teeth were missing. “B-ko…” she repeated, sounding a bit more enthralled, but it was disguised by the gurgling of her throat. “B-ko… B-ko…” Over and over again, B-ko heard her name ring through her ears. D-ne stepped through A-ya’s remains, a wet squishing sound emanating from it, and over to B-ko. She leaned over the shivering girl, securing her chin between her fingers. “B-ko, you pretty, pretty doll.”

              “D-Doll…?” B-ko stuttered. D-ne reached into her pocket with her rotten hand and pulled out a handkerchief, lodged between her forefinger and middle finger. Her hand was dead, crippling, unmovable, and when D-ne pressed the handkerchief to B-ko’s cheek, the smell of decaying flesh and maggot excretions filled B-ko’s nose. Unescapable.

              “Doll…” D-ne began to chant. “Doll… Pretty, pretty doll…”

              B-ko whimpered and chortled, tears clogging her vision. All her muscles gave out – she couldn’t move even if she wanted to. Her shoulders dropped, her stomach tightened, and her head flopped to and fro. The only working muscle was her chest, heaving from her sobs. After D-ne was done cleaning her cheek, she said something quite peculiar.

              “Doll… Pretty, pretty doll…betrayed me…”

              B-ko contained one last sob to look into her dead, unnerving eyes. “B-Betrayed…?”

              “I heard the rumor…” D-ne muttered, her breath exuding a metallic smell. “A rumor…that _he_ didn’t start….so I know…it’s true…”

              “What…rumor…?” B-ko’s chest tightened while she let out soft sobs between words. D-ne froze for a second, as picturesque as a statue, before standing and pointing at A-ya’s mangled body.

              “He… _took you away_ ,” she replied, a low, inhuman growl gurgled from her throat. “People… _saw_ …you two together…alone…alone…”

              A memory flashed through B-ko’s mind – yes, A-ya and her were alone one day, at an ice cream shop no less. She had just learned of an urban legend called ‘Six Murders’, and she wanted to express her interest to someone. It was a vacation week, however, so that meant no meeting amongst themselves and their friends… Simply put, B-ko called A-ya to hang out and she told him of the legend (though, A-ya already knew of it from long ago). Someone must’ve seen them and assumed… The word got to D-ne, and B-ko _knew_ she had a crush on her.

              But she never realized she would go to these lengths. Would she? Her contracted pupils spoke another story.

              D-ne strode over to A-ya’s body and unsheathed the knife from his eye socket with her good hand. She brushed the sides of the knife against her skirt, smearing and smudging away the stained blood. Her eyes flashed at B-ko, and for the first time since she’s seen her in this god-forsaken place, they gleamed. However, they gleamed far differently than a lively person.

              They gleamed with anticipation.

              “It doesn’t matter, now…” D-ne’s voice had changed – it became higher, much more menacing. “Because…he’s gone…and soon…you and I will become one...”

              “B-Become…one…?” B-ko cried, inching further and further away from D-ne the closer she got. Her back eventually hit the cool wall, however, and D-ne kneeled beside her, her grin reaching from ear to ear. D-ne raised her knife and pressed it against B-ko’s forearm, heated from fear and sorrow, and cut. B-ko bit her tongue to prevent herself from yelping, but D-ne continued to cut and cut. The pain was excruciating, far worse than any wound she had previously experienced. It didn’t take long for B-ko to figure out what D-ne was doing, however, especially after she had cut a deep, gushing rectangle into her skin down her entire forearm and secured the knife’s edge within a cut, beginning to push the loose skin up.

              D-ne was skinning her.

              B-ko let herself scream.

              Before long, she couldn’t feel the goosebumps that had prickled her skin. The pain was so agonizing, so unimaginable, her brain couldn’t even process it, and her whole arm went numb. All she could do was watch the skin of her forearm be ripped from her, her bone and muscle visible, naked. Blood sloshing, spraying, pooling. Skin being shredded from bone, the sound of meat being pulled apart and falling into blood. Dots was all she began to see… Bright dots. Or were the maggots beginning their feast on her?

              D-ne was laughing, chortling at the sight. Every piece she sliced off her precious B-ko, she kissed. She kissed every perfect, smooth, untainted piece. Her lips were shaded with B-ko’s scarlet, pure blood. She slapped the flawless skin over her rotting wound and, with a rotting needle and fraying thread she found in a classroom, began to sew. B-ko’s blood intermingled with hers. Bugs bulged from underneath D-ne’s new skin.

              B-ko couldn’t take it. Her mind grew fuzzy, her vision black. Her body gave up on her and accepted its new host. There was a little girl’s laughing, somewhere far, echoing in her ears.

              The last thing that crossed her mind before eternal slumber and agony was the kiss her and D-ne shared just the other day. Accepting the darkness, she took the memory with her.

**Author's Note:**

> After months of inactivity, here comes a dump of fanfictions that I've written since the start of my hiatus here that does NOT include the next part to my UmiMaki fic. I'll get around to that sooner or later.


End file.
